warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Scorpions
The Iron Scorpions are a successor chapter of the Imperial Fists. They are most famed for their iron wills and their second-to none skills in cramped battlefeilds such as space hulks and hive cities. History The Iron Scorpions were formed during the thirteenth founding. After their creation, the chapter appeared to be strongly based over the Codex Astartes, following it fully, and by every word, in the pursuit of the perfect space marine chapter. They became a very famous and trustworthy chapter over the centuries, and rose to a place of honour second only to the other powerful codex chapters such as the Blazing Claws and the Ultramarines. However, they were never famed for their humility, as the marines had fallen into arrogance. The Iron Scorpions looked down upon the other space marine chapters as only imperfect, seeing only themselves as the true servants of the Emperor. Even the first founding chapters had noticed their disrespectfulness. The marines of the chapter began to take risks, seeing themselves as invincible, the original number of 1000 marines dropped to a low 580 in only a few decades, and yet they continued, believing in survival of the fittest. Even though they thought they were, the Iron Scorpions fell their high position of honor. It was when the chapter fell to the number of 400 marines, the Imperium predicted their eventual doom. Only a few of the remaining marines in the chapter saw this future, but unfortunatley most of them being killed after their attempts to rise up against the other marines. It was when rumors spread that the chapter had started to worship Slaanesh, the last "sane" person left in the chapter, Urexus Banesword had rose to the position of Captain of the 1st Company, seeing the error of the chapter's ways, he stood his ground and called for the re-creation of the chapter. Almost half of the chapter realised their wrongdoing, but the other remainder saw them as only weaklings. What followed was a terrible battle in the corridors of Phalanx 87, the mobile space fortress serving as their fortress monastary. Nobody could be trusted, and after a week of warfare in the cramped and winding passages of this ancient ship, the faithful rose victorious. After then, the chapter started to drift away from full dedication of the Codex, believing it as only the introductory guide to the training of a space marine, and that all chapter must find their own ways to glory. The captain of the first company, and now Chapter Master, re-invented the ways of the chapter. He changed the ranking system, his new title becoming Iron Warden, and wrote a system of guidelines for every marine to follow, the Thirteen Commandaments of Iron. Beliefs The Iron Scorpions are most noted for their unshakeable faith in the emperor, great dicipline and overall fearlessness in the face of utter danger, a personality liked to Iron itself, hard and unbreakable. They are also known to be very stubborn, another "Iron" like trait. They hate all that enemies that appose the Imperium above all, so much so that they almost always work alone and unobserved by most of the imperium, only banding with the finest and most pure servants of the emperor, Grey Knights Chapter. Although this behaviour has known to draw suspicion form the Inquisition, more than ten thousand years of unblemished service have kept their honour high. They also have relations with the Storm Eagles chapter for an unknown reason, but it appears that both the chapter's owe their lives to each other. The chapter have a system of guidelines, known as "The thirteen commandaments of iron", upon becoming an acolyte, and for the rest of their life, the marines are expected to follow the commandaments fully, by every word. If a marine were ever to break even one of these commandaments, he would be disrespected and untrusted until he has redeemed himself through great bravery and/or deeds. This persuit of perfection is very similair to one of the aspects of their founding chapter, the Imperial Fists, who constantly feel the need to punish themselves for even the smallest inadequacy. Some of them are common throughout all space marine chapters, while others are somewhat unique. Every commandamnet can only be properly followed if the others allow it, in other words, the entire thirteen must be followed as long as they comply with the other commandaments. The Thirteen Commandaments of Iron #Revere the Emperor above all, serve him and protect all that serve in his name. #Fear is a promise of defeat. #Make every blow your strongest and every shot strike true #Alliance only breeds corruption, only the Emperor's finest may be trusted #Show the enemy no mercy, no respect and no pity, death is the only gift for them #Respect the Iron warden and all those under his command, for they know the way around the terrors you will be facing #Arrogance is an offence equal to that of heresy, for only the Emperor is perfect #The only disraction that may cloud your mind is the hate of the Imperium's enemies #Finish what fallen brothers have failed to accomplish #The old ways have ensured our victory since the founding, new ways can only be prefected through error and failure #Be tempted by nothing, for even the slightest hint of heresy will spread. #Avenge all deaths of your brothers second only to the death of Rogal Dorn #Obey these Thirteen Commandaments down to even the last word. Organisation Ranking System Scout-''' Recruits start off as scouts where they form part of a squad, usually in squads of 5-10 led by an Iron Scout. They utilise scouting roles and snipers, and wear scout armour, with the usual "No trim" on their shoulder pads. 'Iron Brother- '''The Marine has now earned the right to wear full power armour, and have their helmets painted silver, symbolising true worthiness to the chapter. They now group in squads of 10-20 as strike squads led by Iron Warrior. Sometimes they may take specialized roles if the situation demands it: '''Ordnance Brothers-' (Devastator) Provide heavy fire support, favouring lascannons 'Sky Brother-' (Assault Marines) '''Veteran roles-''' When a marine reaches the first company, there are a lot of roles he may be induced into. '''Steel Brother- (Sternguard Veteran) Elite warriors of the Chapter, they are unstoppable bringers of the emperor's wrath, equipped with the finest weapons and adorned with many glistening honours. Sky Warrior- (Vanguard Veteran) Just as powerful and honourable as the Paladins, but with jump packs. Iridium Warriors- (Tactical Dreadnought, or better known as, a Terminator) Veterans They go to war encased in the strongest adamantum terminator armour . They are equipped with the deadliest weapons known to the Imperium , including power fists and storm bolters. Are Known as Mithril Warriors if equipped with Thunder hammers, storm sheilds, or lightning claws. Iron Guardiuns-(Veteran Sergeant) The strongest of the veterans, these individuals lead them into battle using their great leadership skills and foresight learned in the many years in the ranks. Steel Guardiun- 'The Company Champions, Uniform similair to a paladin's except it is covered in carved honours, and wear advanced carapace armour '''Iron Champion-'(Commanders of other companies) The Highest Steel Brothers leading the companies. '''Iron Warden- Chapter Master and captain of first company Dreadnoughts-''' Dreadnoughts are known as '''Adamantine Guardiuns, the most revered brothers who have fallen, returned to the battlefeild once more. Other special roles-''' 'Librarians-' Known as Ironkeepers, and have their entire painted in blue and silver., rather than just pure blue 'Apothrecaries-' The apothreacies are known as Iron Preists, their entire arour is painted white except their shoulder pads, backpacks and helmets. The Chaplains have kept their traditional uniforms and names. Companies The Chapter is comprised of 2000 marines, which are broken down into ten compaines, known as "Brotherhoods". Each Brotherhood is comprised of 200 Marines. Every Brotherhood has their own uniform variations worn by the sergeants of each squad. Unlike most chapters, the company colours are all very similair, and sometimes the only definate classification between marines are the company numbers written on their right shoulderpads. Every company has their own speciality and name, with the first and second companies being stangley similair to the Deathwing and Ravenwing of the Dark Angels chapter and their successors. '''Brotherhoods 1st Brotherhood of the Iron Citadel (Blue-silver): Commanded by the Chapter master, Iron Warden Urexus Banesword. 2nd Brotherhood of the Ancient Scorpion (White): Commanded by Iron Champion Tharkon Stormforge 3rd Brotherhood of the Shining Skull (Yellow-Green): Commanded by Iron Champion Oran Darkblade 4th Brotherhood of the Mithril Hammer (Metallic white): 5th Brotherhood of Dark Fist (Dark Black): 6th Brotherhood of the Guilded Sword (Grey): 7th Brotherhood of the Grey Shadow (Dark Grey): 8th Brotherhood of the Spectral Flame(Metallic black): 9th Brotherhood of the Steel Wrath (Gunmetal Grey): 10th Brotherhood of the Iron Sheild (No trim): Combat doctrine Battle Cry "From the shadows we strike! No Mercy!" Also known to use the following alternate mottoes: "We strike with the wrath of Rogal Dorn and the Emperor!" "Iron willed, striking them down with the strength of Steel!" Fleet Being a fleet bound chapter, the entire chapter are based in a large space fleet. Below are listed the most important and commonly seen vessels in the fleet, though usually a massive amount of associated crafts accompany them. *''The Iron Citadel (Phalanx 87)''- Mobile space fortress, rumored to be older than the chapter itself. It is the Fortress-monastary Iron Scorpions. This fortress is also home the the first brotherhood. *''Dorn's Revenge''- Battle barge, flagship of the Iron Scorpions Fleet. It is also the headquarters of 2nd Brotherhood. *''Rune Lance II''- Strike Cruiser, 3rd Brotherhood, the Rune Lance I was destroyed during an encounter with Hive Fleet Kraken. *''Iron Voyager''- Strike Cruiser, 4th Brotherhood. *''Dark Spire''-''' Strike Cruiser, 5th Brotherhoods. *Doomblade'- Strike Cruiser, 6th Brotherhood. *Storm's shadow''- Strike Cruiser, 7th Brotherhood. *''Grey Phantom''- Strike Cruiser, 8th Brotherhood. *''White Scorpion III''- Strike Cruiser, 9th Brotherhood, originally known as the Black scorpion, the Black Scorpion I was horribly wrecked after many crusades, and was rebuilt to form Black scorpion II. This ship was again destroyed beyond repair, and being declared as cursed, the ship was deserted, and a brand new strike cruiser was built, renamed the White scorpion III. Genetic Traits The gene-seed of this chapter have mutated, affecting some of the organs implanted during the creation if all space marines. having many major and minor effects. Major flaws The lyman's ear implantation has evolved to were the marine can hear subsonic sound waves, mostly caused by distant tremors. This skill adds to their fighting abilites in cramped spaces such as space hulks and hive cities, detecting nearby enemies. Their black carapace organ is also overgrown to the point where their skin seems to be stiff, a condition they call "Steel Skin.", this is also increasing their average weight making them harder to knock down in an assault or from a heavy payload of firepower. Along with the benefits however, comes disatvantages, the extra weight added by their carapaces decrease their average overall speed, and therefore the marines must take much more fitness training to meet the requirements of a capable space marine. Minor flaws Along with the genetic conditions such as Steel skin, the entire chapter have flourescent green eyes. Appearance and Heraldry Unlike most chapters, the Iron scorpions prefer not to adorn themselves in honors, seeing them only as a distraction, and at most, a sign of arrogance. They prefer to stick to the bare minimum of adornations, basically only the imperial eagle on their chest and the skulls scattered around their power armour. They do however use a great deal of symbols and other insignia. Examples include all kinds of kill markings, from roman numerals, stars and etc. Also quite common are diagonal yellow-green stripes painted onto sections of their armour. These serve no purpose whatsoever other than as a tradition, something that makes them stand out amongst the other chapters The colours chosen by the chapter also serve a very simple purpose, to make them stand out from others (Basically to prevoke fear, so that the enemies can see them from a distance). It is quite often pointed out by observers that when this chapter bands with the Storm Eagles, it seems to be two opposites fighting as one. The eagles being unseesn because of their large use of camoflauge, and the Iron Scorpions being seen from miles away. Gallery Category:Space Marine Chapters